


Senorita

by Apollopls



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollopls/pseuds/Apollopls
Summary: -





	Senorita

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my tumblr @apollopls  
I am just posting it on here so everyone will get a chance to read it.   
Thank you!

I was sitting on Leo’s work table in Bunker Nine, and I wanted him so bad. Just watching beads of sweat travel down the taut muscles of his chest made scorching arousal pool in the bottom of my stomach. He was leaning over the blueprint he made for a new project. Smirking, I scooted closer to him and started kissing his neck. He craned his neck toward my mouth to give me better access to his neck, his fists clenched with desire.

“Mmm, señorita…” He moaned as a noticeable tent started to peek through his jeans. I pulled away and smiled

“I love it when you call me that…” I kissed his lips, and soon enough, our tongues were battling for dominance. He picked me up off the work table and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to the bed that was shoved into the small corner of the bunker.

He threw me on the bed roughly and he had me pinned down on the bed with my hands above my head. I gasped as he attached his lips to my neck and begins to suck on my collarbone. He pressed his pelvis onto my clothed core and ground into it. He moves one of his hands down to the hem of my shorts and then dips his slender fingers into them. I drag my free hand down his bare chest, feeling every groove in his stomach. He teasingly runs his fingers up and down my clothed slit. He can already feel my slick soaking through the flimsy fabric.

“You’re so wet, señorita. Who made you this wet, hm?” He whispered seductively in my ear while taking his hand out of my shorts.

“Y-You did, Leo,” I answered softly trying to hold back a moan from loss of contact.

He yanks my bottoms off along with my panties. My core throbbed for him. I need him inside me, pounding into me. He spreads my legs open with his hands and kneeled down on the floor to level with my core. He slowly runs his index and middle finger down between my folds moments before shoving them into my entrance. He pushes his two fingers in until they reach the knuckle, working them slowly in and sending tingles of electricity up my spine.

“You like that, bebita?” He smirked. I nodded eagerly to him, and his darkened eyes swirled with a dangerous mix of lust and love. His thumb circled around my clit while he pounded his two fingers inside of me. I threw my head back and moaned his name loudly.

“Fuck. Leo! I need you inside me, like right now.” I moaned. I propped myself up on my elbows and watched his fingers go in and out of me. He pulled his fingers out and lewdly sucked my juices from them. Then, the cocky shit had the audacity to wink at me.

“Oh, señorita, you taste so sweet.. I want to savor this baby.” He kissed my inner thigh then kissed my clit. I gasped at the sudden pleasure and dropped back down on the bed. My hands tangled themselves in his messy curls.

I heard his tool belt unbuckle and was tossed across the bunker. He stood up from his kneeling position and he pulled his pants down along with his boxers. My pussy became wetter just by looking at his eight-inch cock. I whimpered as he climbed on top of me. I sat up to take my shirt off with his help. I laid back down after my shirt was off, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He lined himself up with my entrance and looked at me, asking me if it was okay. I nodded and grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him passionately. He pushed himself into me with one solid thrust. I cried out his name as more tingles went up to my spine. He sets a pace so hard and deep he hits my G-spot every time.

“My pretty little señorita,” he pants into my ear as he delivers a particularly hard thrust, “let me hear you. Scream for me. I want the rest of the camp to hear my bebita…”

I did as he asked. “LEO! F-Fuck!” I threw my head back into his pillow, and I clung to him while my nails clawed at his back, certain that there would red lines down his muscled back tomorrow.

“You like me fucking you like this, señorita? Fucking you so hard that you won’t be able to walk for days?“ He moaned into my ear. I couldn’t form proper sentences, so I nodded. Leo didn’t agree with that. “Use your words.” He growled, making my core drip with even more arousal.

“Y-Yes, I-I love it!” He thrust faster into me and made me scream his name again.

He rolled on his back and let me take the lead but he still had a grip on my hips, guiding his hips into me. I rolled my hips down on him with my hands on his chest. “Fuckkk, Y/N!” He moaned loudly. “I-I’m gonna cum.”

I panted as I bounced on his cock. I threw my head and moaned his name along with many profanities as I cummed around him. I rocked my hips and his grip on my hips got tighter which I knew meant he was getting close to cumming. He pulled himself out and cum shot onto my stomach.

I climbed off him but lowered my head down to his cock and licked along the bottom of his dick. He propped himself up against the headboard and watched me clean him up. He took a handful of my hair and tugged it. “My good little bebita cleaning up her mess for me.” He leaned his head back on the headboard and gave a raspy moan. I took as much of his cock as I could in my mouth and the rest of him I pumped with my hand.

He whimpered and keened while gripping the headboard with his free hand. I swirled my tongue around his the tip of his dick, still red and swollen.

I let go with a pop and then looked up at him. He was staring at me in pure lust, “That was fucking amazing, Y/N.” He looked down at his cum on my stomach. He sat up and grabbed a washcloth from the table close to the bed. He took some water from a bottle and wet it. He came up to me and cleaned himself off of me.

I crawled up to him and wrapped my arms around his naked torso. I felt him press a kiss onto my forehead. “I love you,” he mumbled. I smiled and kissed him once more.

“I love you, too, mi pequeño león.” He snorted and said nothing back, running his fingers through my damp hair


End file.
